Professor Ratigan
Professor Ratigan is a sewer rat and the main antagonist of the 1986 Disney's film, The Great Mouse Detective. As Kylo Ren in Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (Disney and Sega Style) As The Penguin in Bathound: The Animated Series As Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear in Animal Story 3 (Disneystyle8) He's a purple bear As Darth Vader In Star Wars (BattleInfoPeace Style) He is the Dark Side of Anakin As Lucifer in Ladyrella He is a cat As Sheldon J. Plankton in The DannyBob CatPants Movie He is a plankton As Steele In Baslto He is an evil huskey As Kocoum in Gadgethontas and Tanyahontas He is a Fierce Indian As Big Mouse in The Childrens Valentine Show As the Guard in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) He is the Emerald City guard As Monty Venturi in The Return of Kermit He js Lenny Fisherman's former best friend As Bradley Uppercrust III in The Extremely Bernard Movie He is the leader of the Gammas As Genie Jafar in Raimundoladdin He is a Genie As Hades in Mickey Mouse (Hercules) He is a Lord of The Underworld As Razoul in Tarladdin He is a Head-Guard As Sa'Luk in Bernardladdin 3: The King of Thieves (Stephen Druschke's Version) He is a murderer As Jafar in Bernardladdin, Bernardladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan, Olladdin and Olladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan He is a sorcerer As Snout in Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers He is a rat As Captain of the Guards in Fievel Hood He is a Crocodile As Prince John in Basil Hood He is a Lion Prince As Lord Rothbart in The Pegasus Princess, The Bird Princess and The Elephant Princess As Gaston in Beauty and the Fox and Beauty and the Commander Feral He is a Beast Hunter As Captain Hook in Kermit Pan, Kermit Pan 2 and Bernard Pan He is a pirate As Cat R. Waul in An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West As Van Pelt in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) As Governor Ratcliffe in Brisbyhontas and Oliviahontas He is a governor As Tazmanian Devil in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style), Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style), Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a Tasmanian devil As Nessus in Tomcules He is a River Guardian As One of the Titans in Romeocules He is a Ice Titan As Quincy Maroone in Fievel and Jaq He is Jason and Gunther's evil neighbor As Flotsam in The Little Otter He is a Eel As Captain Gantu in Bubbles and Conker He is a whale-like alien As Verminious Snaptrap in T.U.F.F. Lion He is a rat As Tortoise John in Danny (Rango) He is a Tortoise As the Lead Thug in The TailsBob FoxPants Movie He is a Fish Thug As Banzai in The Italian King and The Bear King He is a Hyena As Prince Achmed In Basiladdin He is a Grumpy Prince As Dr Jacques Von Hamsterviel In Shanti and Simba (TV Show) He is an Evil Hamster As Diesel 10 in Ariel and the Magic Sea As Max In Character-a-Doodle He is a Frog Bodyguard As Captain Pete in Trent, Duncan & Harold: The Three Musketeers He is an Evil Cat As Chef Louis in The Little Mer-Vixen He is a Chef As The Coachman in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He is an evil Coachman As Judge Claude Frollo in The Rescue Ranger of Notre Dame He is a judge As King In A Baker Street In Central Park As Thrax in Fievel Jones As Harry Lyme in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (PrinceBaltoStyle) He is a Robber As Joe St. George in The Great Mouse Detective/Dorlores Claiborne He is a Greedy Farmer As Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Mice Movie and The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) He is a Ruthless Monkey As Rataxes in Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard, King of the Mice He is a Rhinoceros As The Nightmare King in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland He is a Demon As the Goblin King in The Princess and the Mouse King He is a Goblin As the Swarm Lord in The Magic Voyage (Nixcorr26 Style) He is an Immortal made from Angry Wasps As Farouk The Apple Seller in Fieveladdin He is a Apple Seller As Miss Gulch in The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) As Shadow the Hedgehog in Roquefort Adventure 2 As Dr. Z in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is a mad scientist As Giovanni In Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) He is As Butch In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is One of Team Rocket Member and Cassidy's Parenter As James In Pokemon (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) As Fat Cat In Danny and Bagheera Rescue Rangers and As SkyTrain Mark I #105 * He is playable with Mark Williams As SkyTrian Mark I #111 * He is playable with Brook Lindsay As SkyTrian Mark I #113 * He is playable with Brook Lindsay As SkyTrain Mark I #115 * He is non-playable As SkyTrain Mark I #121 * He is crows nest As SkyTrain Mark I #137 * He is playable with Pop Roberts As SkyTrian Mark I #143 * He is playable with Brook Lindsay As SkyTrain Mark I #152 * He is playable with Pop Roberts As SkyTrian Mark I #153 * He is playable with Brook Lindsay Voice Actors: #Vincent Prince - English #Maurice LaMarche - English #Gérard Rinaldi - French #Glauco Onorato - Italian #Akira Takarada - Japanese #Narciso Busquets - Spanish #Miguel Del Hoyo - Spanish #Edgar Ott - German #Hwan Jin Kim - Korean #Andrzej Blumenfeld - Polish #Guido de Moor - Dutch Portrayals: *In The Great Wolf Detective played by King K. Rool *In The Great Cat Detective Played By Shere Khan *In The Great Meerkat Detective Played By Prince John *In The Great Fox Detective Played By Sheriff of Nottingham *In The Great Rabbit Detective he is played by Pete. *In The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) he is played by Mojo Jojo. *In The Great Lion Detective played by Scar *In The Great Masked Mallard Detective he is played by Negaduck. *In The Great Knight Detective he is played by Clayton. *In The Great Cucumber Detective he is played by Dave the Octopus *In The Great Princess Detective Played By Zola (GoAnimate) *In The Great Kirby Detective Played By Shao Kahn *In The Great Fighter Detective Played By M. Bison *In The Great Breeder Detective he is played by James (Pokemon). *In The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Played By Prince John *In The Great Muppet Detective Played By The Evil Horned Emperor King (Black Cauldron) *In The Great Super Italian Detective Played By Zygon *In The Great Nerd Detective Played By Dustin McCann Sr. *In The Great Spy Boy Detective Played By drew Theodore Lipsky *In The Great Farm Cat Detective Played By Don Karna *In The Great Wander Detective played by Grim Gloom *In The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style), and The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) he is played by Jenner. *In The Great Cat Detective (399Movies Style) he is played by Fat Cat. Gallery: Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective Professor Ratigan in House of Mouse.jpg|Professor Ratigan in House of Mouse Ratigan I am Not a Rat.png Ratigan Yelling at Hiram t Finish It.jpg|"Finish it, Flaversham!" Dibujo262.1.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg Captain hook season 2 rescue rangers.png Olviia Stands Up Ratigan.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4200.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4201.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4202.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4203.jpg Ratigan Shocked.jpg|"What?" Gym leaders kanto chris1701 style.png Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1307.jpg Ratigan and Lahwhinie (ratigan finds a beautifel Love).png Ratigan-1.jpg Ratigan-0.jpg Category:Villains Category:Rats Category:Antagonists Category:Rodents Category:Characters Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Funny Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Funny villains Category:Owned Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Villains Category:Thugs Category:Liars Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Villains Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Bullys Category:Disney Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Professors Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Villains That Defeated Heroes